


Magnets

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Series: Magpies [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Romance, they are adorable together I stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: A short character study exploring Oka Ruto and Osoro Shidesu, and their feelings for each other.





	Magnets

When Oka thinks of Osoro, she is admiring. Intimidated as well, but admiring all the same.

Osoro is everything that Oka isn't. Brave, strong, capable, burning with a vicious fire that promises to destroy those who stand in her way. She's a hurricane of righteous fury, a wild wolf that refuses to be tamed, as destructive and unstoppable as a blizzard. Her eyes blaze furiously with suppressed anger, and if Oka didn't know better, she would assume Osoro to be a demon walking the earth in human form.

In contrast, Oka is woefully lacking in courage, to the point where she's worse than pathetic. While Osoro confronts her problems, fighting them tooth and nail until she conquers them, Oka simply hides away in a makeshift den made up of fear and pentagrams. Osoro is a fighter, but Oka is a _coward,_ and she's reminded of that all too often.

She can't help but envy Osoro for her bravery, just a little. It's just that Osoro makes it look so _easy_ to intimidate others into leaving you alone, to put up a threatening exterior so that no one could get close enough to hurt you.

Oka doesn't know if it's her soft-hearted nature or simple cowardice, but she knows that she will never be able to do what Osoro does. She'll never have the strength for that. She'll always be weak.

Sometimes, even though she knows it's useless, she wishes she could be more like Osoro. Wishes that she wouldn't wilt uselessly whenever she's forced to fight someone. Wishes that she wouldn't crumble again and again and again, like the feeble worm she is.

But wishes tend to be fruitless things, as she knows all too well.

Osoro doesn't like to let people get close to her, Oka knows as much. So she never ceases to be surprised by every day that Osoro chooses to remain at her side. It's an act of trust, for Osoro to allow her so close, close enough that Oka could hurt her badly if she wanted to.

She doesn't know what Osoro sees in her, honestly. But she will do her absolute best to repay her, and to return that trust in kind.

~=~

When Osoro thinks of Oka, she is intrigued. Amused as well, but intrigued all the same.

It's so easy to look at Oka and see a meek coward. A weakling. A pathetic, creepy, crazy girl with a demon obsession and multiple screws loose, whose only virtue is that she's relatively harmless. Most speak of her with derision and mockery; few bother to try to get to know her.

Osoro is privileged enough to be one of those few, however, and what she sees piques her interest. Because as much as it seems that Oka is an utter wuss...that's not really the case at all.

Oka may not realize it, but she's brave in ways that Osoro will never be. Osoro is too bitter, too jaded, too filled with anger and hate, but Oka isn't. Oka is strong enough to see the good in those who hurt her, to forgive them and give them second chances, to extend olive branch after olive branch even when these branches are simply broken in half and flung back in her face.

Some might call this naivety. Osoro doesn't. It's a strength, to be able to hold out hope in such a manner. A strength that Osoro will never have.

But it's not the only strength that Oka possesses, and far from the most interesting.

There's a spark of something else that Osoro rarely gets to see. It's hidden, buried under the layers of timidity and witchcraft, concealed behind a mask of terror, disguised by Oka's halting words and anxious demeanor. It's wrapped tightly in layers of vulnerability and unease, locked in a box made of years of flinches and cowering.

But it's _there._ A deep, soulful fire, a strength that burns in Oka's purple eyes with feverish intensity. A foreboding warning of what's to come.

 _One day,_ her gaze seems to whisper, ethereal and unyielding, _one day, they'll see what I can do, what I'm capable of. One day, I'll show them **all.**_

It's a promise, and one that Oka renews daily, with every beat of her heart and breath of her lungs. It burns inside her soul with almost manic energy, the only thing that fuels her drive to continue. With it, she's unstoppable, immovable, invincible, at least in the ways that truly count.

One day, Oka will rule the world. Of that, Osoro is certain.

And she has already sworn to remain at Oka's side, every step of the way, from now until their deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, since I'm still figuring out my footing.


End file.
